


Hold me like you hold your stubborn disbelief in ghosts

by treehousq



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ryan Bergara, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Lovely, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Ryan smiled when he heard Shane sigh at his comment. Nevertheless, the taller man pulled Ryan closer to him so they were flush together under the light-weight sheets, the quiet shuffling of Ryan trying to get comfortable in the newfound warmth of Shane being the only thing that gracefully bounced along the walls of the room."I don't hold anything as close to my chest as I do you, Ryan. Even if you and your imaginary ghost buddies try my nerves to no end."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shyan - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Hold me like you hold your stubborn disbelief in ghosts

Ryan was possibly tapping at Shane's limp arms draped over his smaller frame for the better part of two minutes before Shane finally woke up.

"mmh?" Shane only moved his head around when he came to, otherwise staying still underneath the messy positioning of their white sheets. One of Ryan's jogger legs had hiked up his leg during the night, his tan skin contrasting beautifully with the sheets that lay under his leg.

"Hold me." Soft and mumbled, sleep still clinging to Ryan's brain and slowing down his functions, jumbling things a little. Like trying to read things in your dreams, the letters phase in and out of existence and change constantly, none of it making sense.

"What?"

Ryan grabbed Shane's hand when he spoke this time, holding his lover's fingers and tugging at them needily. "Hold me properly. I'm cold."

The raven-haired man felt the exasperated sigh that fluttered across the back of his neck at this, a corner of his mouth twitched up just a little at Shane's childish, sleepy behaviour. "Ryan, you're like a child, always asking me for stuff."

"Shane, why don't you hold me like you hold your stubborn belief that ghosts aren't real, huh?"

He smiled when he heard Shane sigh at his comment. Nevertheless, the taller man pulled Ryan closer to him so they were flush together under the light-weight sheets, the quiet shuffling of Ryan trying to get comfortable in the newfound warmth of Shane being the only thing that gracefully bounced along the walls of the room.

"I don't hold anything as close to my chest as I do you, Ryan. Even if you and your imaginary ghost buddies try my nerves to no end."

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm depressed still and i'm hoping writing something sweet and fluffy will help because i'm struggling with writing right now gkhdftgkjg
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @treehousq or discord @treehousq#7453. i'm more likely to check twitter!!


End file.
